Always By Your Side
by ChildOfDe4th
Summary: Russia is always getting hurt and no one will tell America why. Everyone is thrown for a loop when they discover that Moscow is personified as well. How will this bode for America? Story is better than the summary. Human names used. US/OC/Rus
1. Chapter 1

Yay! My first story ^_^ I hope you like it...

**_I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT AND MY OC(MOSCOW/REIKETSUKAN)_**

Russia slowly opened his eyes, and was nearly blinded by the harsh morning light. He lifted his hand and rubbed his violet eyes childishly, then covered his mouth as he yawned. He winced as he sat up. The sheets fell from his slim body, the one that he kept hidden with his large coat, and revealed vicious bruises and cuts. There was no smile on his child-like face, as a matter of fact he look sad. He exhaled sharply as he stood up and stumbled his way to the bathroom. He turned the hot water on full blast, with enough cold water to where he wouldn't scorch himself, and waited for it to warm up by brushing his teeth thoroughly, and taking care of his business.

He gently removed the rest of his clothing and gingerly stepped into the shower. He yelped slightly as the burning water pelted his tender wounds, that were slowly closing up, on his back and legs. He didn't do anything about it though because the heat was a pleasant difference from the usual cold he was force to endure. Russia gabbed the soap and began to wash his battered body, revealing old and pale scars in the process. He washed of carefully and cleaned his light beige hair before he stepped out. He shivered harshly as his feet hit the sold tile, but he ignored it as he dried himself off. He swiftly grabbed the bandages from the first aid kit and bound his wounds.

He walked into his room and grabbed his normal clothes and put it on, careful of the tender wounds that were already trying to close completely, and once again hid his beautiful body from view. Russia smiled fondly as he put on the pinkish scarf that Ukraine had given him when he was very little; doing so resulted in hiding the brutal scars that covered his neck. It had been so long since then; the times were cruel and unforgiving but he felt like he would be fine so long as he had his sisters…all that had changed though. Russia frowned; they were separated and cracked by time. He bit his lip and shook his head to expel such thoughts. He walked out the door, a fake smile on his face as always.

He entered the building that the meeting was going to be held at and walked through the main doors. He was the first one there and he knew it. He always was. He winced unnoticeable as his shoulder hit the door. His bit his poor lip again as he sat down, the chair was irritating his open wounds. The others would arrive soon, and as usual they would be afraid of him. He didn't like the fact that they were so scared of him. Russia wanted everyone to become one with him so they could be a big family, and he could protect them. For some reason the others didn't see it that way, and he had long ago given up trying to explain that fact to them.

The sound of footsteps and talking caused Russia to look up.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Moscow~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>Moscow woke up with a killer headache, and she wasn't clear on why. She remembered going to the bar with Vanya to drink so healthy vodka, and she remembered arguing with Prussia over if <em><strong>bier <strong>_or _**tekila **_was better. The last thing she remembered was taking a shot of hard vodka with a chaser of so good 'ole bier, but that's it.

'_**проклятие…что случилось? чувствует, как грузовик ударил меня…**_' She groaned in pain. She stumbled out of bed and quickly staggered into the bathroom. Without even bothering to check in the mirror, she turned the shower on as hot as it could get, and hopped into the scorching heat. She sighed in content as the water pelted her body, relieving all the tension in her muscles. She dragged her sharp, black nails down her face, careful not to poke her eye out. Moscow grabbed the scentless shampoo she brought, and scrubbed he multicolored hair down. She gently washed her scared body, most of which were self-inflicted, and let the burning water crash down on her. After making sure her body was officially clean of any and all bubbles she walked out of the shower and dried off in her room. The woman never was one for modesty.

She carefully wrapped her hair in a towel, and strolled over to her large closet. On her way to the closet she easily pulled on a pair of black undergarments that had splashed of red. Firstly she wrapped a black strip of silk over her mismatched eyes(the right was dark violet and the left is neon green). Without much thought, she grabbed were a skin tight black and green striped shirt, which she easily slipped on, despite the towel on her head. Next, she pulled out a black shirt that had BCx3 written on it in blue, pink, and some other color. While not much for the color pink, she slipped it on anyways. Following this she deftly pulled out black NYC Tripp jeans with neon green paint splattered all over them. The jeans slid up her legs easily enough, the problem was, the were big. To solve this she grabbed a black stubbed belt, and a black and green belt as well, and put them on to where the made an 'X' shape. Lastly she pulled on black knee high combat boots with neon green strings.

"Fuck this shit, it hurts to even walk." She grumbled, still having a major headache. A spiked dog collar seemed to appear her neck, with a dog tag that said:

"_**Reiketsukan**_

_**If found, please return to Ivan Braginski at:**_

_**XxXXx,"**_

Then she slipped a long chain over her head that had an upside down triangle in the middle of a circle(Hidan's necklace). Finally(I swear this is the last thing) she put on a heavy coat that looked like Russia's, but definitely more feminine. She dried her hair(which was black with a red tint with icy blue bangs that covered her left eye) a little before she left the room altogether, not bothering to grab her cell, money, wallet or anything; though she did grab a bottle of vodka, and stashed a wicked set of tonfas and sais under her coat.

She walked in through the front doors and got many strange looks because of her thick coat, though she ignored them all in favor of getting to Russia and asking him what in the _**ад**_ happened to her. She calmly walked to the large room for no apparent reason, though she knew that her Vanya was already there. Moscow walked through the back door and sat in the chair beside Russia, careful not to destroy his concentration. All her hard work went to waste when someone barged in the door, successfully distracting both Russians from what they were doing.

Both looked up and realized that it was…..

* * *

><p><strong>bier- beer(German)<strong>

**tekila- tequila(Russian)**

**'_**проклятие…что случилось? чувствует, как грузовик ударил меня…'- Damn...What happened? Feels like a truck hit me...(Russian)**_**

**_**_**ад- hell**_ **_**

* * *

><p>Tell me how it is, should I continue, rewrite it, or just forget it?<p>

Oh, who should be the rude person that interrupts Russia and Moscow? Anyway please tell me what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

I've had a complaint about where I left the other story off. I would just like to apologize and in my defense, it was late and I was half asleep. So I would like to apologize for such a terrible clift hanger.

Please enjoy this next chapter ^^

**Disclaimer-** I do **NOT** own Hetalia in the least.

_**Both looked up and realized that it was….**_

America walked in, chatting away with Japan, while an angry England followed. America stopped walking when he spotted the tall Russian sitting down.

"Ah! Damn communist bastards!" Russia blinked. 'Bastards?' he thought looking around the large room. He spotted Moscow, his capital, and all he could think was 'Oh.' America yelling at him to get his attention snapped Russia out of his slight shock. "I'm supposed to be the first one here! I'm the hero!" America blabbed on, not realizing neither Russian was really paying attention to him.

Moscow looked up and bared her teeth in a snarl, revealing abnormally long canines in the process, when she realized he was insulting Russia. "Back of American filth." She all but growled out in her strange accent. Said accent was distinctly Russian with a slight Asian twist. It was hard to explain. America stumbled back a little, only to be shoved foreword by an peeved England.

"Move you twat! I don't have all day!" England promptly froze when he realized that there was someone there that wasn't a country. 'Thank god I didn't call him America…' He stiffened even more when he realized that the girl was sitting _right by __**Russia **_and didn't even looked bothered. Then again he doubted she even realized that she was sitting by the frightening country. "U-Um…W-Who is that, R-Russia?" England was very nervous, and damn it **he's not supposed to stutter!**

"This is Moscow, _**Да**_?" Russia said with a smile. He dragged the girl to where she was sitting by him, and it almost looked like Russia was trying to mold her into his side. He wrapped his arm around her waist, that slightly creepy yet childish smile on his face once more.

"Capitals aren't personified, Russia-san…" Japan trailed off.

"I am personified because I was once a powerful country, Nihon. I am still alive because I became one with Russia, _**Да**_." Japan nodded, slightly put off that he didn't think of that. America opened his mouth to give his…much…**desired**…input on the matter, please note the heavy sarcasm, when the door opened. Through the door N. Italy pranced in with Germany sighing in annoyance behind him.

"Ve~ I want pasta!" Italy sang happily. Moscow rose up from Russia's side, with a faint twitch of the lips, and hugged the happy Italian. His smile widened, immensely pleased with the turn of events. He was normally the one that had to hug people, and he normally got smacked upside the head, or dragged off to get lectured by Germany.

"Ciaossu, Feli." Moscow said calmly. While she was calm, Russia could just see the happiness surrounding her at seeing one of her only friends. She was once such a kind girl, always smiling at everything. It…things had changed, _she_ had changed, when her own brother, her twin, her other half, had tried to kill her. She turned cold, colder than Russia had possible thought. It was okay for now though, she was happy, not smiling, but she was happy. That was enough to make Russia feel better, if only slightly.

"Ciao, Rei-Rei!" Italy called enthusiastically. He hadn't seen her since Russia and Germany had a meeting a few years back. He for the life of him couldn't remember what it was all about, but he really didn't care. He was a lover, not a fighter. And he told Germany that…repeatedly…but he seemed to ignore that and make the poor Italian fight anyways. At least training was easy, and he got pasta afterwards. Anyways, Rei grabbed his hand and begun to drag him out the door behind the really tall Russian.

"_**Куда ты идешь?**_" Ivan asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"_**Мне нужна помощь. Я не могу найти Цербер…Я просто знаю, что он в Италии.**_" Ivan nodded his head in understanding, he was starting to miss the monstrous dog that seemed to eat everything. Seriously! He had come home only to discover that the demon dog had eaten up a pair of his shoes, and was gnawing on Lithuania's pant leg. After she had Ivan's permission, she proceeded to drag the Italian out the door and down the ridiculously long hallway. On the way to their destination, they passed Spain and Romano. Rei, being the ninja she was, snagged Romano's hand as well, and practically vanished from the Spaniard's line of sight. She located a quiet room and tossed the poor Italians into the room, never noticing the silver haired Prussian hiding in the room.

"What the hell is this about?" Romano demanded in his eloquent way. "And who the fuck are you, bastard?" Ah, he has such a way with words doesn't he?

"I am Moscow. I need…assistance…with finding my poor little Cerberus. I can't find him anywhere. He shouldn't be that hard to find. H-he's…" She paused to figure out how to word this. "He's a very tall little thing, you see. If anything I'd say he's about as tall as Vanya is?" She had the decency to looked embarrassed at their shocked looks. Romano apparently decided he would make a great albino, and Feliciano brightened up considerably. "Do…Have either of you seen him?" Feliciano nodded frantically, tugging on the- Russian…Asian?…Some freaky mix? Let's with Russian- very short Russian's arm.

"Ve~ A tall dog that's silver with black markings has been hiding in the forest around Germany's house." The girl perked up while Romano passed out from pure shock. "Would you like to go see him, Rei?" The Russian tackled the Italian, that was taller than her he couldn't help but notice, in a hug. She was speaking very rapid Russian, and Feli wasn't certain, but the was fairly sure she was thanking him for helping her. He liked the sound of that. He helped someone instead of the other way around.

She latched onto his arm and dragged him to the meeting room, successfully ignoring the wide-eyed Prussian, and stepping on Romano's arm. Let it never be said that Reiketsukan was weak because of her size and or gender. She easily dragged the Italian man, that was at least half a head taller than her, at a insanely fast pace, neither slowing down nor running out of breath. The door came into view, making her slow down, and kicked the door solidly. This, unfortunately, broke the door off it's hinges and made said door soar across the room and almost knock France upside the head. Rei ignored how everyone there stared at her and walked across the room, releasing Feli's hand, and all but jumped on Ivan.

Now if Ivan didn't know any better, he would've been shocked. He would've been horrified. Hell he would've even been laughing at the other countries reacting to his little capital all but pouncing on him in excitement. Moscow calmed down quiet significantly when she finally relieved that she and Ivan weren't the only ones in the large room. She calmed down and spoke softly in Russian, trying not to embarrass herself anymore. And if she spoke English they would surely laugh at her accent.

"_**Италия знает, где он находится! Можем ли мы пойти получить его? Пожалуйста? Можем ли мы пойти получить его, Ваня?**_" Ivan nodded, a small smile on his lips. Not hid normal, creepy smile, but a beautiful, genuine smile. And this struck Alfred, but for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

"_**Мы оставим после совещания, да?**_" Rei hugged him tighter. Francis cleared his throat causing Rei to jump off of Ivan's lap. Francis blanched when Ivan glared at him, but he sighed in relief when he was ignored in favor of paying attention to the meeting to make it go faster. Germany started off, making sure everything would run smoothly. Not even a minute in and Rei was out like a light, her head on Ivan's shoulder. Ivan giggled quietly to himself, he knew that his _**злой ангел**_ wouldn't last very long. Honestly, he was surprised that she made it as long as she did without passing out.

The meeting dragged on for maybe three to four hours, before it was over for the day. Ivan sighed in relief, even he was struggling to stay awake after Arthur's long rant about his economical problems. He shook his little capital to wake up, and she bolted up in surprise. Luckily enough, everyone but Feliciano and Ludwig had left. Ludwig because he had to take Italy home, and Italy because needed to show Rei where he precious 'puppy' was. Honestly! That thing was as tall as Ivan himself sometimes. Rei stumbled behind him like she had just drank some heavy, spiked vodka, so Ivan did what he normally did. He picked her up and held her bridal style, that she struggled weakly in protest before she settled down.

"Lead the way, _**да.**_" Ivan said with his childish, slightly creepy, smile on his face. Ludwig promptly turned on his heel, and marched away with the ditzy Italian and quiet Russian behind him. '_**Mein gott**_' He thought. 'This was probably a terrible idea.' He thought back to all the time Feli had all but given him a heart attack when he had started screaming about a monster dog. 'Nien, I will let them take the creature and be on their way.' Little did Ludwig know that it probably was a bad idea to warn them about his _**bruder's **_tendency to be an ass and a womanizer.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>Да- Yes<strong>_**_

_**_**_**_**_**Куда ты идешь?- Where are you going?**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**Мне нужна помощь. Я не могу найти Цербер…Я просто знаю, что он в Италии.- I need help. I can't find Cerberus. I just know he's in Italy.**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**Италия знает, где он находится! Можем ли мы пойти получить его? Пожалуйста? Можем ли мы пойти получить его, Ваня?- Italy knows where he is! Can we go get him? Please? Can we go get him, Vanya?**_**_**_**_**_**_

_**_**_**_**_**_**_**Мы оставим после совещания, да?- We will leave after the meeting, yes?**_**_**_**_**_**_**_

__**злой ангел- evil **__

* * *

><p>Please tell me if that was any better. I know it's short, but it's late. I'll try my best to make it longer. Tell me what you thought<p>

Next update soon, da~?


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! sorry it took so long to update. I've been sick, then I was stuck in a canyon for a week, and yea...Well I would like to say that the characters will end up being OOC so no complaining! And I would also like to say that there will most likely be a little crossover with Eyeshield 21, but it will only be for a few chapters.**

**Without further delay, Here's chapter 3**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Little did Ludwig know that it probably was a bad idea to warn them about his bruder's tendency to be an ass and a womanizer.<strong>_

It was dark by the time they reached Ludwig's house. Ivan was stumbling a little, he swore to god that his wounds had opened up again. He knew he was sore, but he kept it to himself. 'Best not let them know that even the superpower Russia can get sick and sore.' He thought. Russia immediately stopped any and all movements when he felt Rei's arms twitch, no matter how small. Her black claw like nails dug into his shoulders where the were resting.

"_**N-nein…W-was willst du von mir willst?**_" Russia sighed tiredly. When ever she got her nightmares, A.K.A. memories, she spoke German. Even though Russian and German were kind of similar, he couldn't speak a lick of German to save his life. He looked over at Ludwig for help, seeing as both countries froze when the girl moved. "_**Warum würden Sie dies tun?**_" The girl clenched her teeth tightly. Ludwig looked troubled, and Ivan just knew he wouldn't like it. "_**Lass m-mich in Ruhe Bitte! Ich…ich bitte dich.**_" Ivan winced when she squeezed his arm tightly, showing abnormal strength that could rival America's.

"We should probably lay her down on the couch, _**ja**_?" Ludwig asked somewhat cautiously. He was kind of worried about how Russia would react to leaving his precious capital all alone. To Ludwig's immense surprise, the Russian merely nodded, and carefully placed the very small, by Russian standards, girl onto the couch and carefully laid her down. Ludwig looked on in surprise as Ivan took off his coat and covered her up with it, even going so far as to kiss her on the forehead..

"I shall be staying for the night, _**Да**_?" The Russian questioned with his creepy smile. Ludwig suppressed a shuddered, and led the Russian to the guest room. Ludwig left with a stiff nod, and headed to his room. _'May the gods have mercy on whoever messes with that poor girl.' _Ludwig thought as he fell asleep.

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sometime After Three In The Morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

* * *

><p>The country of Prussia, or Gilbert, stumbled into his <em><strong>bruder's<strong>_ house, drunk as can be. The silver haired Prussian knew that he shouldn't have had that last _**bier**_, but he wanted to prove that he could handle his alcohol better than France. _'Ha!_' He thought feeling smug. Without much thought, he plopped himself down onto the couch, and landed on something soft. _'Eh?_' He thought in confusion. He jumped up in surprise when there was a slight, almost silent, scream of pain from beneath him. In seconds the Prussian found himself tossed onto the ground with an upset Russian that was well over six feet hovering over him.

"What the hell do you want from the awesome-" Gilbert was cut off by the sound of coughing. Ivan whipped his head over to stare at the girl. He seemingly teleported by her side when he noticed the blood leaking from the corners of her mouth. Gilbert stumbled over to stand by Ivan feeling guilty. _'Is this because I practically dropped like a rock on her?' _Gilbert thought with remorse.

"What did you do to her?" Ivan asked in a scary voice. Gilbert shook a little, immensely freaked out by the evil voice. "Well? Why is my _**злой не**_ coughing up blood?" Gilbert looked down guiltily. He opened his mouth to reply when it became apparent that Ivan was ignoring him. He looked at the girl, surprised to see her awake.

"V-Vanya? Wh-Where are we?" She was in intense pain, you could tell by how shaky her voice was. She sat up slowly and inhaled deeply. She frowned, and lost all emotions when she caught the sent of German _**bier. **_She knew that her Vanya absolutely refused to drink anything that wasn't vodka, so that meant it was someone else, someone she didn't know. She knew for a fact that it wasn't Ludwig, nor was it Feliciano because little Feli didn't drink any alcohol other than his wine. She turned her head to look at the person that stood beside Ivan. Well she gave the impression of looking, Ivan hadn't bothered to removed the blindfold she wore.

"We are at Germany's house, and you passed out, love." The girl nodded in understanding. She gave a pointed look directed at the silver haired male. "That is Prussia, or Gilbert. He is Ludwig's older brother." Ivan gave Gilbert a harsh stare as he said these words. Quiet easily, Ivan leaned over and picked the girl up. He was intent to take his little capital to go see her demon dog. The girl on instinct nuzzled her head under his chin, making a contented purring noise as she did so. Ivan walked out the door, picking up his pipe with one hand, and headed to the forest behind Ludwig's house. It was actually sad how small Rei was. Ivan had her bundled up easily in one are with his pipe swinging freely in the other.

"Are we getting my little puppy?" Rei asked in her monotonous voice. Ivan mumbled a quiet yes, and Rei happily pulled her blindfold off. They both didn't notice the silver haired, ex nation following them. And if they did, they ignored him. She kept her eyed closed, but released a shrill high pitched whistle. Seconds later a large…**creature**…bounded into sight.

Now this…**thing**…was six feet tall. And he resembled a wolf and fox hybrid. It had large fox ears and a bushy fox tail, yet it was built like a wolf. It, no he, was completely black with silver tribal markings on him. His eyes were surprisingly ruby red, instead of a golden hue or green. The large…puppy as Rei was so proud to call it…was happily trotting over to his small owner. Rei squirmed out of Ivan's grip easily, and **vanished** only to reappear seconds later by the beast. Rei snapped a harsh command at the hybrid, which caused the creature to lay down and roll over.

"**That** is vhat has been hiding out in my forest? No vonder Feli nearly had a heart attack." Ludwig said in awe. He was tempted to walk up to it and see if it was a real creature and not him just seeing things. Quiet content, Rei plopped down onto the beast's underside, and proceeded to rub his belly vigorously. She had stopped speaking Russian, and seemed to be growling, hissing, barking and yipping to communicate with the dog.

"Why did you suddenly rush off to Italy, Daraku? Do you realize how much I panicked when you weren't crushing me, nor were you anywhere in Russia at all?" The beast lowered his head in shame. The girl sighed in annoyance, but forgave him easily for he was the only thing that was left of her time as a country. Sure she had the entire capital of Russia as her own—sort or, it's not like she's the one that built it with her own blood and sweat, but she was the capital ever since she allied herself with him and became one with Mother Russia as he was so fond of saying— but he's the only thing that reminded her of her past. "I'll forgive you so long as you tell me how you ended up in Germany, at his house no less!" The dog, Daraku, seemed to sigh.

"Originally I had gone to Italy to seek Romano's help with something of importance, but apparently I followed the wrong Italian. I was going to head back and see if I could find the right one, but the little Italian boy found me and almost deafened me." Here Daraku seemed to pout. "Apparently your truly the only one to understand animal speech from your time in the wilderness, for when I tried to ask for assistance, he ran screaming." Rei quiet literally slammed her head against the beast's own cranium. "Now if you are done abusing me, would you please inform me as to why you insist to call me Cerberus in the human tongue, yet refer to me as my proper name in my own language?" Here Rei actually looked embarrassed. Ivan chuckled, knowing that she was caught. He obviously knew that Cerberus's real name was Daraku, and she was just questioned why there was a difference.

"U-Um…well…AH! Your name is very well known in Asian mythology and history, correct?" Daraku, or Cerberus, nodded his head. "Well the country of Japan is personified, and he would most likely know it's you if I ran around screaming 'Daraku! You ass! Get back here and let me beat you into oblivion! It won't hurt…much!' don't cha think?" Daraku nodded his head in understanding. "Sheesh and you call me the dumb one?" Rei slapped her hand to her face and drag it down slowly. Daraku stood up quickly and gave a doggy version of a laugh as she landed on her butt.

"Vanya! Cerberus is being an asshole again!" Ivan walked up behind the dog and simply patted him on the head. "It's a conspiracy I tells ya! All the tall people are gonna try an make the short peoples their minions." Rei looked up in horror. "NOOOO! I gots ta warn Petey! The short peoples gots ta unite and face the tall peoples!" Ivan looked at her in amusement, while—Daraku? Cerberus? Ah hell I'll just say Daraku unless it's someone who doesn't know— Daraku rolled his eyes and looked at her as if to say 'And you were calling me an idiot?'. Rei obviously didn't share these sentiments as she flicked Daraku on the nose. That's hard to do when you barely reached his neck. Then she promptly flicked Ivan on the nose. "Ha! That'll show you not to underestimate the power of the little people!" Then she looked Ivan dead in the eye and stated, "Picking on short people. Bad.", and flicked him on the nose again. Ivan promptly returned with a,

"Flicking people that are taller than you. Bad." and flicked her back. She pouted.

"God damn conspiracy." She muttered. She glanced around the rather large clearing they were in, and blinked when she realized that Gilbert was standing there, looking completely and utterly confused. "I think we broke Prussia, Vanya." Rei stated blankly. Apparently Rei's voice snapped Gilbert out of whatever trance he was in because he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"You have beautiful eyes." He said and didn't even realize it. And it was true too. Her right eye was a beautiful shade of violet, and the left was a shocking neon green. The thing that stunned him was the fact that the white of the eyes were black. They were still beautiful though. Rei looked away, but her lips twitched upwards slightly. Russia suddenly flinched and Rei dropped completely, holding her stomach and blood leaking from her mouth.

"Van-Vanya, w-we have t-to go b-back to Russia. S-something is w-wrong." Russia jumped into action securing Rei onto Daraku's back, and quickly heading in the direction of his country. The dog hybrid , followed and inwardly rolled his eyes as he felt his master shaking on his back. He knew she was trying her damnedest to not laugh in front of Gilbert. They traveled quickly, and were almost to the outskirts of the forest. Rei had been lulled to sleep by the smooth rocking motions of Daraku running. Deciding to forego the option to stay, or even go, to Germany's house they continued on into the closest city. Ivan somehow managed to…convince…a hotel to allow them to share a room, and keep the large dog with them.

"I will never understand why you love the feel of pain." Ivan said with a sigh. Rei turned over on the rather large bed. She whimpered when she realized how big the bed was, and how alone she felt. Ivan quickly stripped down to his boxers and slipped under the blankets with Rei. "We are going to go to America tomorrow. I know you want to go see that football game." Ivan told the sleeping girl. She sighed in content and quickly snuggled up to Russia, and Daraku made himself comfortable at the foot of the bed. Russia closed his beautiful eyes and feel asleep quiet easily. 'Now I just have to survive Rei and Alfred's competitive spirit over football.' Russia thought as he fell into the sweet abyss that was sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>N-Nein...Was willst du von mir willst? Warum würden Sie dies tun? Lass mich in Ruhe bitte! Iche...iche bitte dich...(German)—N-No...What do you want from me? Why would you do this? Leave me alone! I...I beg you...<strong>

**Ja(German)- Yes**

**да(Russian)- Yes**

**bruder's(German)- brother's**

**bier(German)- beer**

**злой не(Russian)- evil angel**

* * *

><p><strong>Well...what do you think? Did you like it? Epic fail? Please review and tell me what you think ^_^<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Okay! I'm still alive people, my internet just died so i have to use my mom's computer. Anyway, Here's the next chapter, ENJOY

**Warning this chapter contains: tortcher, and I am not responsible for writing it.**

_**ALL CREDIT FOR THE TORTCHER SCENE GOES TO CrownedKnight SO THANK HER FOR THE WONDERFUL TORTCHER SCENE!**_

**_'Now I just have to survive Rei and Alfred's co,petetive spirit over football.' Russia thought as he fell into the sweet abyss that was sleep._**

Rei awoke slowly, surprised that she had managed to get even four hours of sleep. As she made to get out of bad, a strong arm that was wrapped around her middle prevented her from getting up. she tried to pry Ivan's hand off with only one hand, but that didn't work. _'Damn super strength that only works when I'm hyper or really happy.'_ She thought with a pout. She looked at the alarm clock by the hotel bed and cursed when she realized that she was going to have to stay there for a while. She laid there for a few hours, before her eyes glazed over, a sign that she was going to relive a memory. _'Damn it.'_ Was her last thought as she drifted off to the very painful memory.

**Memory Starts Here! (Remember this is by CrownedKnight)**

_The cell holding her captive was cold and dark. The surrounding area was not as quiet as she wished it to be, no unfortunately it was filled with the pleas for freedome and the screams of pain. The scent of bile and bodily excrements littered the air which, at first, made her gag but now seemed to be the only semblance of sanity. The woman in the cell across from her was lying, shivering, in a mass of others just like them, only they were trying to warm her up. Rei had seen this many times before, the woman would not last longer than a few minutes. The ones holding them had forced the poor woman and several others out in the frozen weather, completely bare, just to see if there was a way to save them after hypothermia set in. Rei had yet to see one person survive this cruel form of experimentation and was glad that she had yet to endure it._

_They had claimed they were helping the soldiers survive the cold climate in Russia, that they were all outcasts in society so they should all be grateful to be of some use to their mother country. Rei had heard this spoken to the hundreds in the neighboring cells or in her own who were screaming for a reason from the scientists who experimented on them. Rei had never seen so many people taken away, and soon after she heard the familiar screams of pain. She closed her eyes figuring they would come back for her after they realized they had missed the strange Russian girl in the back. She could only hope she would survive in this place._

_After all it was only her second hour in this place._

* * *

><p><em>Rei screamed, trying to grip onto anything with little success as bolts of white hot pain shot through her nerves, causing her body to quake with the need to escape. She had woken up minutes earlier when these men had forced her from her cell. They had dragged her to a room which had several men in lab coats and an ominous table with leather bindings right in the middle. the men then forced her onto the table, strapping her arms and legs down tight enough that the mentioned areas were sending continous bolts of pain through her system if she even tried to move. As soon as this was done, the man in the white coat filled a needle with a strange green fluid from an unmarked bottle. When the man approched her was when she began to thrash violently, ignoring the pain in an attempt to escape what she knew was to come.<em>

_Her attempts to ecsape were cut short as a new sorce of pain bloomed in her head, it seemed that one of the men from before smashed her in the head with a blunt object of which she was to delirious to recognize. The next moment several of the men in white coats held down her head and forced her hazel eye open. Before she could comprehend what happened she saw the needle heading towards her eye and going into it. She immediatly screamed in pain, feeling what she thought was liquid fire traveling through her eye as the man slowly pulled the needle out. This did little to soothe her as she continued to scream in pain, oblivious to the man refilling the needle with a different fluid and the men forcing her other eye open._

_Hang in there Rei, you've only been in there for eight hours now._

* * *

><p><em>It was a new day and Rei was no longer in her cell but she was not in the experimentation room either. She was in a large room with several other people and the men in white coats were going around wrapping two bands around everyone's forearms after which they skinned off the top layer of flesh leaving the red core glaring back up at everyone. They then proceeded to smear some type of cream on the exposed flesh. At first Rei thought nothing of it until she looked to her left at the sound of a loud commotion. There were the men in white coats rubbing wood shaving into the flesh and a young girl was screaming in pain.<em>

_It was then Rei felt someone pick up her own arm. She glanced at the man who held a fistful of glass shards. Rei was expecting mind numbing pain but she was surprised when in the pain there was an absolute euphoric pleasure which quickly overrode her senses. She had to force herself to continue standing as the addictive feeling continued to assault her senses with no clear end in sight. All to soon the pleasure was completely gone and Rei was left staring wistfully at her now bleeding arm. The men had not even cared to notice the flash of longing pass through the girl's eyes as she slowly bent down to pocket a glass shard that had been left behind._

_Calm down Rei, it's only been half a day._

* * *

><p><em>Once again Rei had woken strapped down to the table from before only this time there was another person next to her around her same height and stature looking back at her with terrified eyes. Before she could question the other person the men in white coats stepped into the room only this time instead of holding needles they had saws. Rei heard a scream of pure agony to the side and whipped her head to the source of the noise. There was the same person from before only this time tears were streaming down his face and his arm was slowly being sliced open. Rei watched with morbid fascination as the men in white coats then grabbed the saw from before and cut through the boys arm. Screams of agony turned into pleas for death.<em>

_Rei felt a sharp object being pressed lightly against her skin before she heard another scream harmonize with the boy's next to her. It took her a minute to realize that scream was ripped from her own abused throat and the man was cutting through her flesh until the bone was glinting sadistically back up at her. The pain from before now felt like a paper cut as the saw cut through her bone and all the nerves connecting to it. The world faded into darkness as Rei felt her mind leave her body behind only allowing her to hear the screams for them to kill her. The boy from before had long since stopped making any noise. The pain finally stopped and after that one moment of relief she felt searing hot pain scorch across her flesh and the screams start up once again. Rei silently wondered what it was like on the outside world._

_Don't worry Rei... After all it's only been a day._

* * *

><p><em>Rei was now lying in the corner of her cell chatting with one of the few people she managed to befriend. She could hardly see out of either of her eyes but she could still make out distinct shapes and forms. She heard the familiar sound of food clattering against the ground but pointedly ignored it. Her friend was not as wise and ate it without a second thought. Rei may not be able to see clearly but she could easily make out the shape of the guard standing outside the cell. His imposing figure was enough to curve any appetite. The same could not be said for most of the others in her cell and as soon as Rei saw the last of the food disappear people began to hold their throats letting out glutteral screams.<em>

_She observed the scene in wonderment as her friend was just as confused but was not dropping dead like the others. Rei smiled, although it was horrible, she was glad her only friend here was not dead. As she turned to speak once more to her several gunshots tore through the regular noise and warm liquid splashed on Rei's face. Rei stared down in horror at her friend who was shot in cold blood before the guard from before stepped in and collected as many bodies as he could before leaving. He left Rei alone in her own terror, she stared down at the scene her breaths coming out in short gasps before a heart wrenching scream was torn from her throat._

_Don't lose your head yet Rei... You've only been there for 32 hours._

* * *

><p><em>Rei had soon gotten used to the horrid punishments that she got hourly as of now. She considered herself to be one of the few smart ones that was left in this hell hole, the ones who knew how to keep quiet. Rei watched from the back corner of her cell as a particularly noisy woman screamed at the guard standing outside of her cell to return her son. After a few minutes of the continuous noise even Rei was becoming irritated with the noisy **. Not to long after, the woman got up close to the bars gaining confidence in the fact that the man had yet to silence her. She screamed at the man louder than she had before, Rei had observed the man for a while now. He was the type who never actually beat them unless they did something to severely annoy him. The woman had done just that once she spit on him. <em>

_Faster than Rei could even blink the man yanked the woman out of the cell throwing her to the ground and proceeding to whip her face before moving onto the rest of her body. The woman's blood started to flow from the whip slash that had gotten her eyes leaving her blind. Rei licked her lips at the sight of the crimson fluid and shivered in delight as the coppery smell overridden the previous disgusting smell. The man then began to kick the woman mercilessly as other guards joined in on the beating. The screams of pain flowed through Rei's ears causing a grin to slowly stretch across her face as she continued to watch the brutal beating taking place just a few feet in front of her. Finally the men stopped kicking, punching, and one even went as far as to rape the woman who lay on the floor lifelessly. The guards slowly walked back to their posts buzzing with excitement as one of the men in the white coats came from no where and dragged the mutilated body away. What the guards failed to see was the girl with the heterochromatic eyes grinning in glee with the strange eyes radiating joy._

_Don't give up yet Rei... It's only been 41 hours._

* * *

><p><em>It was a new day and Rei was no longer in her cell but she was not in the experimentation room either. She was in a large room with several other people and the men in white coats were going around wrapping two bands around everyone's forearms after which they skinned off the top layer of flesh leaving the red core glaring back up at everyone. They then proceeded to smear some type of cream on the exposed flesh. At first Rei thought nothing of it until she looked to her left at the sound of a loud commotion. There were the men in white coats rubbing wood shaving into the flesh and a young girl was screaming in pain. It was then Rei felt someone pick up her own arm. She glanced at the man who held a fistful of glass shards.<em>

_Rei was expecting mind numbing pain but she was surprised when in the pain there was an absolute euphoric pleasure which quickly overridden her senses. She had to force herself to continue standing as the addictive feeling continued to assault her senses with no clear end in sight. All to soon the pleasure was completely gone and Rei was left staring wistfully at her now bleeding arm. The men had not even cared to notice the flash of longing pass through the girl's eyes as she slowly bent down to pocket a glass shard that had been left behind._

_Don't die yet Rei... It's only been 67 hours._

* * *

><p><em>The days had slowly melded together for Rei as she continued to receive experiments yet she was lucky enough not to receive any that would spell instant death. She clutched her right arm as remembering how she obtained it, how it was not her own. Looking down at the pitch black nails that had come from being unattached from a body for to long she contemplated who was the next to be beaten. Today was not Rei's lucky day in the slightest, she had broken her own number one rule. No matter what happens, no matter the situation, she was to never speak to the guards. Now she was lined up with several other people watching in rapt attention as the guard slowly pulled the barbed wire down the man next to her's back. She watched at the flesh was slowly pulled away and the delicious screams that the man emitted.<em>

_Before she could fully indulge herself in the sound and sight she felt something sharp and pointed pressing against her back. Turning her head she saw a different man's face, face twisted in a cruel grin, before the overwhelming sensations shot through her nerves making her body scream in pleasure. She felt the weapon pull down her back, tearing the flesh, leaving the wonderful sensation that caused her to go weak in the knees. All to soon it was over and many people were lying on the floor, dead, a sight that Rei greedily sucked up. She was soon forced away from her addiction as the man dictated her back to her cell where she would be so far from one of her loves but oh so close to the other._

_Remember who you are Rei... It's only been 5 years._

**END MEMORIES! (Once again thank CrownedKnight for the wonderful scene!)**

Rei jolted out of her memories when she was shoved harshly. Her eyes refocused and the first thing she saw was her Vanya's face, right infront of her. It tooke her a few moments to realize her was talking to her, and even longer than that to realize she was crying. She quickly wiped the tears off her face, looking up at Ivan with dazed eyes.

"Rei! You are alright now, **_da_**?" He asked, pure worry in his voice. Rei nodded, still dazed and confused. She winced at the trobbing in her temple as she vaugely recalled what she dreamed. She looked around the room to try and remember where she was. _'Oh yea...We are going to go see Amerika now.'_ She thought, deliriously happy.

"Hey Vanya, I'm going to go pray, so I'll be back in an hour?" Yes her question wasa real convinving. Never the less Ivan nodded his head, suppressing a shudder at the thought of her religion. _'Really! Who _stabs_ themself to pray?'_ Rei bolted out of the room, and into the surrounding forest.

* * *

><p>That's all I can doo for now. The next update might be a while so i appoligize in advanced. Any, please review and tell me what you thought!<p>

And all the tortcher was, once again, CrownedKnight's work


End file.
